Unrequited love
by WizardSmurf
Summary: Severus Snape is a complicated man. We know little of him, how was his schooltime apart from the Marauders? How were his Death Eater days? And just how welcome was he back at Hogwarts?
1. The younger brother

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belon to JKR, Queen of the Potterverse and breaker of souls.

 **AN:** In this story I will switch between Character views. All or most conversations will have Severus Snape in it but not all are out of his point of view (POV) I will notify you if the POV changes.

Yes a second story. The reason is that it is a while since I read the goblet of fire and I am afraid to mess everything up. So in the meantime I will indulge in some Regulus fiction.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 1**

 **The younger brother**

OoOoOoO

( _Severus Snape's POV)_

His head snapped towards the sorting ceremony when he heard the last name 'Black', he was shocked. Dealing with four Blacks was enough, thank you very much. While the Black sisters didn't bother him to much since they were older, the Black heir was truly annoying. Sirius Black was a second year Gryffindor, and in Severus' opinion a complete idiot.

And now a second brother was about to be sorted. At least this boy wasn't as charming as the last.. He wouldn't be able to bully him for his looks that much.

"Slytherin!"

His table welcomed the boy, most complimenting him on restoring some honour to the Black family.

The kid had the audacity to sit next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Regulus Black. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"My name is Severus Snape." A few Housemates looked at him dissaprovingly, he still didn't have the formalities down.

It was required in his House to act somewhat civilized and he would train to master it.

x

( _Regulus Blacks POV)_ He was nervous. Before he left his Mother, Walburga Black, took him aside to say how important it was to become a Slytherin. Or at least a Ravenclaw. He was so afraid to dissapoint Mother.. She would be furious, Sirius was already threatened with disownement and Regulus didn't want to anger her further.

So he sat on the stool with the hat on, terrified.

After a nerve-recking minute the hat called out Slytherin, he was relieved and was happy to tell his Mother and Father.

 _'I wonder what Siri will think of this.. Oh we might actually play good games of Quidditch against eachother someday!'_ They both had an aptitude for flying and his brother liked to show of how good he was in the air. Mostly they rotated between bein keeper and Chaser, since they had just two players and you couldn't do much else. Except capturing the Snitch, but Siri said that was an unfair game since Regulus was smaller.

He knew most of the people at the table already, they came to the Black balls and Christmas parties quite often. There was this boy with long black hair that he hadn't seen before and he was quite curious.

He made his greetings and received some in return.

 _'Snape? I have never heard of that last name before.. Maybe Mother knows if he comes from another country. Although, with how he speaks, I don't think he is a pureblood.'_ He kept the conversation going a bit, trying to learn more of the boy next to him. He was quite certain it wasn't nice to discuss his bloodline on the first day he met him so he let it rest.

The boy shot him wary glances all through dinner and he decided to question him on it.

"Mr. Snape? What am I bothering you with?"

Nobody would dare to insult a Black by turning away, but he saw Mr. Snape think about it, and then decide against it. He was after all, a Slytherin Black.

"I met your brother. He is not the most pleasant of people."

That confused Regulus, his brother was a carefree soul.. But he was always kind to Regulus himself at least.

x

It wasn't until a few weeks later that they spoke again. Regulus had some problems in potions and was directed towards Severus Snape. He was known to be quite the potions prodigy.

"Mr. Snape, may I have a moment of your time?"

The boy looked up from his textbook. A mildly suprised look on his face that was quickly shoved away in favor of a blank mask.

Regulus sat down on the sofa, in a relaxed position. "I heard you are quite the potions prodigy."

"You want my help." It was not a question.

Smiling Regulus replied. "Straight to the point. I like it."

"What do I get in return?"

"If you agree to tutor me for the full year, at least an hour a week, you will get more then most could dream of."

"And what exactly is that?"

"You don't want to know. People dream truly undecent things." Regulus smiled a bit, Sirius had thought him the fun of playing around a bit. Although Sirius was often physical and Regulus just wanted to mess with peoples heads.

"If you aren't serious about this matter, I suggest you find someone else to bother with this.. deal."

 _'Right so.. Not everyone likes to join in the fun.. Too bad.'_

No I am not Sirius, I am Regulus. Shall I get my brother for you?"

After a glare he decided he needed to back of in order to have a chance at a tutor.

 _'Alright no old jokes.'_

"Sorry. So what I was proposing was a truly good deal. You tutor me at least an hour a week for a whole year and I give lend you a book out of the Black library."

"Just one book? I am a fast reader. Ten and I am statisfied, five if I get to keep them."

"The books in the Black library are truly rare. It will take you a long time to find others. We even have books that other families like the Malfoy's do not have."

"You are saying that like you would lose the book if you lend it to me. You will not."

"We would however lose the fact that only our family knows the content of these books. That has a lot of value on its own."

The Snape boy looked intrigued. "Alright six lended books for the year."

"Six would have been the deal if our families had a long standing relationship, we do not however."

The black eyed and haired boy looked hurt for a moment and then replied. "I believe the Prince Family has crossed the Blacks line a few times."

Now Regulus was intrigued. "You called yourself a Prince? You introduced yourself a Snape I believe."

"Yes." He Severus Snape replied quite succinct.

"I will write Mother about our conversation. I will inform you next week of the decision."

x

That week Regulus got an almost-howler. In the letter from his Mother he got the information that the last person of the Prince line got disowned for marrying a muggle. Severus Snape was the product of this marriage.

Walburga Black was disgusted that her precious son had to talk to the son of a bloodtraitor and it was even worse, the boy was a halfblood! Regulus was instructed to avoid contact and that no they would not lend books to a halfblood.

Regulus never showed the letter to Severus Snape and told them they had a deal for four books. He would get them over holiday break since the books were fragile.

Severus Snape said he would begin the lessons a soon as he had his first book. Regulus planned that to happen just after Christmas break.


	2. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I am not a royalty. I am no Queen JKR.

AN: Thank you for your review LadyMacbeth98! I am afraid this chapter is mostly Regulus' POV though..

OoOoOoO

Chapter 2

Brotherly Love

OoOoOoO

Regulus knocked on the compartment door and entered.

"Hey we haven't said enter!"

"You always let me wait, Siri. I want to talk though."

Sirius Black, a popular second year Gryffindor and his brother, shrugged. "Why? What have you got to say for yourself?"

That startled Regulus. "Siri.. What are you talking about?"

"You are proudly following our family's footsteps aren't you? Little snake."

"Sirius?" Regulus was truly confused now, his brother never acted like this before.

"I bet you agree with Mother on everything too." The onslaught continued and Regulus then truly noticed three more people were in the compartment.

"Sirius, maybe we should talk alone?"

"What? Want to hex me little brother?"

With a lost look Regulus walked away, he supposed the stories about the school rivalries were true, even his brother disliked him now.

x

When they arrived at platform 9 3/4 their Mother and Father stood waiting for them. With a quick nod and beckoning they stepped closer to be apparated towards their home.

At home Regulus received a smile and congratulations on the 'proper sorting' from his mother. Then, his father grabbed him by the arm and explained what kind of Christmas ball they had planned and who would attend. Sirius stood at an akward distance through it all.

When the pleasantries were dealt with Regulus ran towards the library and Sirius towards the backjard.

Sirius mostly trained for quidditch when Regulus read up on his knowledge of anything he could get his hands on. Most of it was the Dark Arts, but he knew that as long as he kept to the easily accesable shelves the curses found in the books would still be legal, if not harmless.

He planned to bring four of these books to school, explaining he wanted to be able to protect himself if neccesary. If they happened to pass Severus Snape's hands.. Well, it is not like he has a Gringotts level security vault at Hogwarts.

He always thought halfbloods were alright in his mothers eyes, but he supposed one that was the spawn of a bloodtraitor would indeed be corrupted. He would just have to figure out if that was the case with Mr. Snape.

x

(Snape's POV, on the train)

It was just the two of them in the compartment, just him and Lily. He might have to live with his oaf of a father this Christmas, but he got to spend it with Lily too. That made it all worth it. Not even his fathers rough handling could ruin a Christmas with his best friend.

"Sev?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Let's meet at the park tomorrow, alright?"

"Just after breakfast?"

"Yes, and uhm Sev?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Be careful."

He nodded and smiled at her. She was the only person who would care enough to ask that of him.

They got off the train and went through the portal. The Evans family was waiting to bring them home, since Severus' family wouldn't bring him.

They said their farewells at Lily's home and Severus walked back to his home, his trunk rolling along behind him.

It was quite a change of scenery when walking home, Lily's house was from a middle class family a home with a nice garden and a fine house. His family home was more like a dump however, the garden was littered with broken beerbottles, a window on the second floor was broken and it looked dirty. It wasn't better on the inside either, beerbottles could be found all through the house as well and the furniture had seen its best days.

The only thing that looked vaguely welcoming was his mother, she was never one to hug her child or to offer much protection from his father.. But she was there, she always fixed him up and she learned him how to make the neccesary potions too.

He had learned all she could teach though and had already read all of the magical books multiple times.

And thus, he quickly went to his room and would return to it after supper. He would read all the books again this vacation and would make notes on everything he wanted to research further.

'Maybe I should have convinced Regulus Black to give me the books.. I doubt he would accept that deal though. Now I get to read four rare books. I have to check the library and visit the bookshop in Diagon Alley so I know they are rare.'

x

(Regulus POV, Christmas Ball)

If he had to deal with his niece Bellatrix one more minute he would go crazy.

This time she was obsessed with Rodolphus Lestrange. Yes, they were engaged but.. It was not that kind of obsession. It was more the kind were she was prodding for weaknesses like she wanted to do something horrible to him.

She always had a weird obsession that would freak you out. Siri said she was mental and was bound to end up in Azkaban. He himself wanted to keep some faith in the people in his Family. Although she did make him feel cautious in case she would draw her wand and started to hex everyone.

He let her get bored and she went to find another person to freak out.

Regulus slipped away from the ball. He made the required dances, of course. One with his mother, one with his favorite cousin, Andromeda and one with Narcissa.

Narcissa told him she wanted to dance in the open space, were Lucius Malfoy just happened to be.

He made it towards the library and grabbed four books. Three of them were completely innocent. A potions book, a charms book and a tome on defensive magic. The fourth tome however was on all the ways to hex people with effects that will be delayed. It wasn't even a published book, it was all handwritten and not even copied once. His ancestor Phineas Nigellus Black had written it himself. Phineas had written more books, they had about ten books with his finds in spells in the library. Most of them were simply on the higher shelves, the shelves were the illegal stuff was found.

He hoped Severus Snape would like the book with delayed hexes, it could be dead usefull.

He now rushed towards his room, as he wanted to be back in the party a soon as possible lest he be missed.

His books packed he re-entered the room, just in time to prevent Sirius from spiking the drinks. Or not, he wasn't quite sure if he would stop him yet.

"Hey Siri."

"Reg."

"What is in that drink?"

"Alcohol, want to try?"

"No, I'm not thirsty, Bella looks thirsty though."

Sirius looked at him as if to re-evaluate the situation. "She does doesn't she? Want to bring her a drink?"

"No.. I like to keep my limbs, thanks. Kreacher?"

Pop.*

"Kreacher, could you please give my cousin Bellatrix a drink? Just set it on the table beside her, I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

"Yes, young Master Regulus." And he was gone. The saw a glass appear on the tavle next to Bella without Kreacher reappearing.

"Why do you even say please to that little monster? He must obey all Black family members." Sirius asked, confused and annoyed.

"He is part of the Family Siri. His Family has served our House for generations. It is also his home, the least you can do to honour their service is to give them your gratitude and respect."

"You're crazy, Reg."

"No.. Bella fills that spot."

They both laughed at the Gryffindor coloured hair of Bellatrix and made their escape, for their own safety.

"Genious Siri, how did you do it?"

"We had to make a hair-growing solution for potions.. And well we created this instead. It is purely random what kind of colours the hair turns into I think. James' hair was pink and mine green."

Regulus smiled. "How long will the effects last?"

"Three hours." Sirius grinned.

They both doubled over in laughing again, things were looking up.


End file.
